sora no otoshimono 3 temporada capitulo 1
by robertikaros123
Summary: buenas amigos les traigo el primer capitulo de mi nuevo fan fiction de sora no otoshimono espero que les encante ¿porque?, porque yolo y recuerden subo capitulos todos los martes sin falta a las 10pm no se les olvide XD
1. un heroe desnudo regresa otra vez

_**_muy buenas gente este es mi primer fan fiction de sora no otoshimono bueno esta historia la hago como más inspirado en la serie y que pueda servir para entretener a la gente y en algún momento pueda convertirse en la siguiente temporada si eso llegase a pasar… bueno otakus prepárense para quedar anonadados con esta nueva aventura que pasaremos juntos**_

" _ **Sora no otoshimono el ascenso de la oscuridad"**_

 **Capitulo n°1: un héroe desnudo vuelve de nuevo a la acción**

 **_ todo comenzó otra vez con el pervertido más grande de ciudad sorami, tomoki y de compañía de las angeloids ikaros, nimph, astorea y todos sus amigos sobre todo la paz y tranquilidad que tomoki ama, bueno este será el comienzo de otra de sus aventuras.**

 **(En casa de tomoki)**

 **_tomoki: (roncando y teniendo sueños eróticos)**

 **_Sohara: ¡tomo chan! ¡Despierta que tenemos un viaje de la escuela!**

 **_Tomoki: …..**

 **_nimph: aun no se despierta...**

 **(Astorea a toda velocidad con su mazo golpea a tomoki para que se despierte)**

 **_tomoki: (despertando de apoco) eeeh?... ¡kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

 **(Fuera de órbita, tomoki flotaba en el espacio)**

 **_ikaros: máster…**

 **_sohara: creo que exageraste un poco astorea-san**

 **(En el instituto)**

 **_tomoki: (llorando a carcajadas) ¡porqueee no puedo tener un día de paz y tranquilidad!**

 **_presidenta mikako: jajaja que divertido se puso el día jajaja**

 **_Tomoki: ... eeeh?**

 **_sugata sempai: ¿mikako de que tratara este viaje…?**

 **_mikako: bueno… será de…**

 **(Interrupción)**

 **_estudiante: (gritando) ¡presidenta los demás estamos listos para la excursión!**

 **_tomoki: ¡oooh! ¿De verdad?… presidenta de que se tratara la excursión**

 **_mikako: (risa malvada y mirada aterradora)**

 **_tomoki: (asustado y sudando)**

 **(En el volcán)**

 **_todos: (mirando hacia la cima con temor)**

 **_sugata sempai: mikako… ¿qué tramas con esta excursión?**

 **_mikako: (risa malvada) solamente quería que los alumnos conocieran el volcán más antiguo de la familia satsukitane**

 **_Tomoki: (asustado)**

 **_Ikaros3: ¿ocurre algo máster?**

 **_Tomoki: no nada solo que ¿¡una excursión en un volcán enserio!?**

 **_Astorea: jajaja tiene miedo baka baka**

 **_Tomoki: ¡urasai!**

 **_sohara: ¡tomo chan! compórtate**

 **_tomoki: (sudando de temor) hi hi**

 **_mikako: bueno que estamos esperando… formemos grupos de tres y empecemos la incursión (risa malvada)**

 **_sohara: ¡ikaros san, nimph san, astorea san! Podríamos ir si quieren**

 **_astorea: yo iré con la presidenta y sugata sempai**

 **_sohara: que bien entonces nimph san, ikaros san vamos**

 **_ikaros: hi**

 **_nimph: está bien**

 **_tomoki: (en un rincón solito pensando) ¡no quiero ir a la incursión! Además no tengo con quien ir**

 **(De repente aparece hiyori)**

 **_kazane hiyori: ¿sakurai kun? ¿Porque estas solo?**

 **_tomoki: hiyori san… no me veas así**

 **_kazane hiyori: ¿eeeh?... pero sakurai kun, no seas bobo, (sonrojada y nerviosa) si… quieres… puedes venir con nosotras.**

 **_amiga de hiyori: (toma de la mano a hiyori) ¡hiyori! No vallamos con ese pervertido de sakurai, ¡de seguro intentara hacer algo pervertido con nosotras!**

 **(Tomoki enfadado sin decir nada)**

 **_Kazane hiyori: oooh… no te preocupes sakurai kun no hará nada malo… verdad…**

 **(Tomoki riéndose pervertida mente)**

 **_tomoki: claro no hare nada pervertido jejejej**

 **(Escalando el volcán)**

 **_tomoki: ¡aaaah! Que cansancio quiero irme a mi casa eeeeeh…**

 **(Momento en el que hace mucho calor y hiyori con su amiga tienen demasiado calor y se sacan los polerones y van a pura polera y se les nota sus dotes)**

 **_kazane hiyori: uuuh que calor hace eeeh… ¿sakurai…kun?**

 **_tomoki: (sangrando de narices) jejejej nada nada jejejej**

 **_amiga de hiyori: ¡estúpido pervertidooooooo! ¡Tomaaaaa estooo!**

 **_tomoki: kyaaa, jajaja no me diste jajaja ¿eeeeeh…?**

 **(Una mano misteriosa toma su hombro con odio)**

 **_extraña voz: ¡tomo…chan!**

 **_tomoki: (asustado y sudando) esa… voz se me hace conocida**

 **_nimph: (con voz de decepcionada) aaaah no hay caso contigo tomoki…**

 **_ikaros: …**

 **_astorea: baaaaka baaka**

 **_sugata sempai: (arreglándose los lentes) aaaah tomoki…**

 **_mikako: pero que atrevido… sakurai kun… (Riéndose)**

 **_tomoki: si ustedes están aquí… entonces quien está detrás de mí**

 **(Sorprendido voltea lentamente)**

 **_tomoki: so…sohara**

 **_sohara: (con voz maligna) tomo chan… que se supone que estás haciendo…**

 **(Tomoki responde en voz baja por el miedo)**

 **_tomoki: nada sohara… es solo que… uuuuuh**

 **(Preparando el golpe de karate)**

 **_sohara: (con furia) ¡muereee!**

 **(1 minuto después, tomoki tirado en el suelo adolorido)**

 **_tomoki: uuuh… aaaah… ayuda…**

 **_sohara: uuuuuh… ¡tomo chan hmp…! ¡Vámonos! (con enfado)**

 **(Se fue enfadada con los demás pero, hiyori…)**

 **_kazane hiyori: (preocupada) ¡sakurai kun!**

 **(Preocupada va a ver a tomoki mientras todos observan)**

 **_kazane hiyori: ¡sakurai kun! Te encuentras bien…**

 **_tomoki: (adolorido) ¿eeeeeh…?**

 **_mikako: (sonriendo) aaaah cada vez se pone interesante la excursión o no eikun**

 **_sugata sempai: hi**

 **_mikako: cada vez conocemos más a hiyori san…**

 **_sohara: (en su mente) es verdad… hiyori aun sigue enamorada de tomo chan… pero… tomo chan no lo quiere aceptar…**

 **(Pasando el rato, cayó la noche y se termino la excursión y partieron a sus hogares)**

 **(Mientras caminaban a casa)**

 **_sohara: eeeh ¿tomo chan?**

 **_tomoki: ¿qué ocurre sohara?**

 **_sohara: ¿tú como vez a hiyori san?**

 **_tomoki: ¿eeeh… a que te refieres?**

 **_sohara: digo… ¿acaso no sientes nada por ella…?**

 **_tomoki: ¿mmmm… sohara…?**

 **_sohara: ¿eeeh?**

 **_tomoki: (semi sonriendo) no estarás celosa… jajaja**

 **_sohara: (le da un golpe) no seas estúpido hpm…**

 **_tomoki: kyaaa… eso dolió uuuuuh… ¿oye ikaros?**

 **_ikaros: ¿eeeh?**

 **_tomoki: no entiendo que le ocurre a sohara... ¿tú sabes qué es?**

 **_ikaros: no, máster**

 **_tomoki: mmmm eso pensé.**

 **_gracias por leer el primer capítulo de mi fan fiction recuerden gente subiré mas capítulos cada martes jajaja bueno me despido disfruten y cada vez que lean mis historias imagínenselo y verán que es súper cool XD adiós amigos mios.**


	2. los misteriosos estudiantes

**_hola de nuevo amigos míos veo que ya terminaron el capitulo 1, bueno si queréis mas de mi material síganme y hare mas capítulos según como nos valla yo seguiré ustedes ñee relájense nomas ustedes tranquilos y yo nervioso XD bueno los dejare a solas con el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Capitulo n° 2: ¿los misteriosos estudiantes?**

 **_en la escuela tomoki se relajaba descansando sobre la mesa y soñando con daedalus, le entrego otro mensaje "ayuda a mis pequeños están en peligro" y al despertar con una reacción sorpresiva comienza su día misterioso.**

 **_tomoki: ¿eeeh?, que extraño, otra vez hay problemas y ¿a qué se refería con pequeños?**

 **_sohara: ¿tomo chan? ¿Ocurre algo?...**

 **_tomoki: no lose… es solo que estoy algo confundido (en su mente) espero que no sean problemas, (llorando en silencio) ¡quiero mi paaaaz!**

 **(Suena el radar de nimph e ikaros)**

 **_tomoki: ¿Qué ocurre ikaros?**

 **_ikaros: máster… ¿Cuál fue su sueño?**

 **_tomoki: es algo… difícil de explicar…**

 **_nimph: se siente la presencia de 4 seres infiltrados en esta escuela**

 **(Música tétrica)**

 **_sohara: ¿eeeeeh? (asustada)**

 **_tomoki: ¡debemos buscar a sugata sempai!**

 **(Timbre de recreo)**

 **_profesor de matemáticas: ya pueden salir…**

 **(Corriendo buscando a sugata sempai)**

 **_tomoki: ¡sempaaaai!**

 **_sugata sempai: ¿aaaah? ¿Tomoki?...**

 **_mikako: ¿porque tanto alboroto sakurai kun?**

 **_tomoki: ikaros y nimph han rastreado a infiltrados por acá y tienen que ver con mi sueño resiente…**

 **_sugata sempai: ¿Qué, cómo será posible? ¿Infiltrados? Nimph sabes quienes son**

 **_nimph: no puedo están en modo sigiloso, cualquier intento de escanearlos será inútil…**

 **_astorea: ¿maestra le ocurre algo?**

 **_mikako: no es nada astorea chan (pensando)**

 **_ikaros: ¡nimph!**

 **_nimph: si alpha… su presencia se hace más fuerte…**

 **_sohara: ¿están cerca? (aterrorizada)**

 **_tomoki: (nervioso) ¿Dónde están?**

 **_nimph: están en este piso…**

 **_sugata sempai: ¿pero, quien será? hay demasiados, podría ser cualquiera…**

 **_nimph: están a 10 metros de nosotros…**

 **_tomoki: ¿Dónde están?**

 **_nimph: 5 metros…**

 **(Extraña voz)**

 **_ ¿?: hola**

 **(Una mano encima del hombro de nimph)**

 **_nimph: (nerviosa se voltea y golpea al que está detrás de ella)**

 **(Adolorido el extraño)**

 **_nimph: ¿¡Quién eres!?**

 **_ ¿?: soy seba calderón, tranquila… ¡aaaauuch!**

 **_tomoki: (extrañándose) ¿Quién y que eres tú?**

 **_seba calderón: yo soy un angeloid tipo bravo, pero, pueden decirme seba…**

 **_sugata: (impresionado) ¿otro angeloid? ¿Qué planeas ahora daedalus?**

 **_tomoki: ¿vienes solo, porque las chicas sintieron a 4? ¿Quiénes son los 3 que faltan?**

 **_seba calderón: eeeeem bueno… los otros tres son**

 **(Tres voces más sincronizadas dicen)**

 **_ ¿?: ¡nosotros!**

 **_tomoki: ¿eeeh? Quienes son**

 **_ ¿?: bueno nos presentamos yo soy zock y ellos son redaix y krash**

 **_zock: yo soy un angeloid, tipo Charlie pero, llámenme mati o zock…**

 **_redaix: yo soy tipo delta, díganme redaix solamente**

 **_krash: y yo soy tipo beta, el krash o díganme Jaime**

 **(Nimph y astorea observando a redaix y krash se sonrojan y quedan sin habla)**

 **_mikako: ¿ocurre algo nimph chan, astorea chan?**

 **_astorea y nimph: (nerviosas y sonrojadas) ¡no nada!**

 **_tomoki: uuuh…**

 **_sugata sempai: (pensativo) ¿y cuál es su propósito?**

 **_redaix: eeeeem… ninguno, solamente sentimos 3 presencias un tanto parecidas y vinimos a este lugar extraño y ahora estamos aquí jejejej**

 **_krash: y nosotros pensamos que eran malvados asique nos camufle a todos pero, al seba se le ocurre asustar así de repente**

 **Seba calderón: pinche Jaime**

 **(Todos anonadados)**

 **_redaix: ¿supongo que tú eres sugata sempai no?**

 **_sugata sempai: hi**

 **_redaix: y creo que tienes bastantes preguntas por hacernos pero, eso después si quieren podrían enseñarnos este lugar y de que se trata**

 **_mikako: suena interesante, astorea chan si quieres le explicas que es y que se hace en la escuela al "redaix" y tu nimph al krash**

 **_astorea y nimph: ¡hi! Con gusto**

 **_redaix y Jaime: jajajajaja ok comencemos**

 **_sugata sempai: mikako, nosotros le mostramos a seba lo que hacemos a diario**

 **_mikako: hi**

 **_seba calderón: bueno vamos…**

 **_mikako: sohara, sakurai kun, ¿vienen?**

 **_sohara: hi presidenta, vamos tomo chan**

 **_tomoki: bueno pero antes, ikaros tú enséñale a zock el lugar**

 **_Ikaros: hi máster…**

 **(Después de mostrarles el lugar terminaron las clases y callo la tarde, dirigiéndose a casa)**

 **_redaix: ¿eeeh sugata?**

 **_sugata sempai: ¿dime?**

 **_redaix: nosotros no tenemos a donde ir y no podemos volver a sinapsis**

 **_sugata sempai: tengo una carpa de sobra zock y seba podrían quedarse conmigo y ustedes…**

 **(En casa de tomoki)**

 **_tomoki: ¿¡eeeeeeh!? Sempai, no tengo mas lugar donde alojarlos, ¡quiero mi paz!**

 **_sugata sempai: solo será por algunos días, y quien sabe quizás te agraden…**

 **_tomoki: mmmm hi, ikaros ¿eeeh?…**

 **_ikaros: ¿…?**

 **(Interrumpido por nimph y astorea)**

 **_nimph: yo le hago compañía a krash**

 **_astorea: y yo a redaix**

 **_tomoki: como ustedes quieran, solo no hagan problemas…**

 **_nimph y astorea: ¡hi!**

 **_tomoki: aaaah que largo y latoso día ¿no lo crees ikaros?**

 **_ikaros: hi máster…**

 **_tomoki: bueno me voy a descansar (bostezando)**

 **Nos vemos ikaros.**

 **jajaja que les pareció mucho drama y que opinan del seba fue bueno haber agarrado el hombro a nimph, jajaja pero bueno yo soy feliz si ustedes lo son nos vemos el siguiente martes amigos míos owo.**


	3. ¿un alpha macho?

**Hola amigos de nuevo XD lamento haber tardado mucho pero he tenido problemas con el instituto etc. bueno aquí los dejo con el capítulo 3 de mi fanfiction disfrútenlo amigos míos.**

 **Capitulo n°3: ¿un alpha macho?**

 **_una mañana de día sábado los nuevos angeloids forman grupo con tomoki pero, estos angeloids aun tienen secretos que aun no les han contado.**

 **(En el hogar de sugata sempai)**

 **_seba calderón: (susurrando) ¿oye zock, estas despierto?**

 **_zock: nooo para nada, estoy peleando con un dragón**

 **_seba calderón: pinche zock**

 **(Despierta sugata por el escándalo del seba)**

 **_sugata: ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Porque tanto escándalo?**

 **_seba: no por nada quería saber si estaba despierto**

 **_zock: eres estúpido seba no podemos dormir**

 **_seba calderón: aaaaah verdad jajaja**

 **_sugata sempai: mmm zock, yo saldré a buscar a redaix y krash, necesito hacerle unas preguntas…**

 **_zock: bueno aunque la única diferencia de nosotros de ellos dos es que redaix y krash si pueden dormir…**

 **_sugata sempai: (interesado) bueno, ya regreso al rato, no causen problemas…**

 **_seba calderón: oooh espero que el redaix no diga ese secreto**

 **_zock: esperamos que no, sino se interesara demasiado**

 **_seba calderón: (preocupado) mmmmm…**

 **(En casa de tomoki)**

 **_tomoki: (despertando y bostezando) aaaaaaah que hambre tengo, ¡ikaros!... ¿Dónde estás?...**

 **_ikaros: buenos días máster… mire…**

 **_tomoki: ¿Qué cosa? ¿Eeeeeh?**

 **(Impresionado ve a nimph y a astorea abrazando a redaix y krash mientras duermen)**

 **_tomoki: nimph, astorea ¿Qué hacen?...**

 **_astorea: (impresionada deja de abrazar a redaix) ¡nada nada! Jejejej**

 **_nimph: (impactada suelta a krash rápidamente)**

 **¡Nada tomoki no hacíamos nada solo observábamos!**

 **(Despertando de su descanso, redaix y krash se levantan sin darse cuenta de nada)**

 **_redaix: ¿Qué ocurrió mientras reuníamos energías?**

 **_tomoki: (riéndose pervertidamente) nada solo que astorea y nimph….**

 **(Un golpe de nimph y astorea)**

 **_tomoki: kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

 **_nimph: tomoki no digas nada…**

 **_tomoki: ¿Por qué no?**

 **_astorea: por algo bakaaa**

 **_tomoki: (confundido) bueno pero, ¡no debieron golpearme!**

 **_nimph: (risita) era en caso de que abrieras la boca…**

 **_tomoki: uuuuf**

 **_ikaros: máster… llego sugata sempai**

 **_sugata sempai: tomoki necesito hablar con redaix y krash un momento…**

 **_tomoki: (más confundido) bueno… krash, redaix, sempai quiere hablar con ustedes…**

 **_redaix: hi, ¿y que quieres hablar?**

 **_sugata sempai: es algo que quiero preguntarles en privado…**

 **_krash: bueno vamos al patio…**

 **_tomoki: (en su mente) ¿qué tramas ahora sempai?**

 **(En el patio)**

 **_krash: bueno ¿y qué quieres preguntarnos?**

 **_sugata sempai: ¿qué traman ustedes porque llegaron y que intentan hacer?**

 **_redaix: nada, solamente llegamos por aburrimiento nada más**

 **_krash: solo queríamos disfrutar siendo gente normal eso es todo**

 **_sugata sempai: (dudando) pero si son angeloids ¿no tendrán un objetivo en particular?**

 **_krash: no nada malo sola mente que necesitábamos ayuda**

 **_redaix: ¡cállate pinche krash!, no le vallas a contar ese secreto…**

 **_sugata sempai: ¿Cuál secreto?**

 **_redaix: no nada algo que no podemos decir solamente**

 **_sugata sempai: además hay algo que he estado dudando, ¿dicen que son un beta y un delta ustedes no?**

 **_redaix: hi, yo soy delta…**

 **_krash: y yo beta**

 **_sugata sempai: porque al igual que astorea y nimph son como ustedes pero, a acepción de ikaros ¿Dónde está su alpha?**

 **(Redaix y krash descubiertos he impresionados)**

 **_redaix: (triste) no lo sabemos, lo único que si es que esta desaparecido y no sabemos donde esta…**

 **_sugata sempai: (impresionado) eso era entonces**

 **Pero, no comprendo ¿por qué no querían decirlo?**

 **_krash: es una larga historia y no podemos revelar porque…**

 **_sugata sempai: ¡dilo solamente!**

 **_redaix: es por ikaros y ya no revelare más**

 **_sugata sempai: ya veo**

 **(Ikaros escuchando)**

 **_ikaros: ¿quién es el alpha? ¿Tendrá algo que ver con mi pasado? No lose, pero, siento… que ya lo he visto alguna vez**

 **_redaix: lo lamento pero, no podemos decir más ni menos contar quien fue**

 **_sugata sempai: bien no importa… aunque no deben desconfiar de nosotros yo ya sé que no están aquí por aburrimiento**

 **(Redaix y krash reflexionando)**

 **_krash: tal vez no tuvimos que ser así con sugata**

 **_redaix: no podíamos contarle que furby es el alpha que tanto ansia saber y que si le decíamos podría contarle a ikaros, furby e ikaros se conocieron hace bastante tiempo y eso quedo borrado de ikaros cuando desapareció furby…**

 **(Sugata sempai escuchando sin ser visto)**

 **_sugata sempai: ¿furby e ikaros se conocieron alguna vez? Y si desapareció ¿Dónde está?**

 **(Dentro de la casa)**

 **_tomoki: aaaah sempai, ¿qué ocurrió? ¿De qué hablaron?**

 **_sugata sempai: no de nada importante**

 **(En mente de sugata) esto debo hablarlo con daedalus, ella sabrá quién es el alpha**

 **_tomoki: bueno no se de que habrán hablado espero que no sea nada malo**

 **_sugata sempai: nos vemos, tomoki, debo hacer algo importante**

 **_tomoki: hi, nos vemos**

 **_ikaros: máster, ya are el almuerzo**

 **_tomoki: ooh que bien jajaja**

 **_sugata sempai: ooh casi lo olvido nimph**

 **_nimph: que ocurre sugata**

 **_sugata sempai: te iba a pedir la maquina del juego de buceo**

 **_nimph: hi, ocúpala cuando quieras**

 **_astorea: (mareada y hambrienta) ¡aaaaah que hambre tengo!**

 **_ikaros: ya estará listo dentro de poco**

 **(Un rato después con sugata llegando a su hogar)**

 **_seba calderón: ¡uuuuuuh que tengo hambre!**

 **_zock: no seas llorón yo tengo hambre pero no lloro… ¿eeeeeh? Aaaah hola sugata**

 **_seba calderón: sugata sabes cocinar, ¡tengo mucha hambre!**

 **_sugata sempai: hi pero, quiero hacer algo primero**

 **_seba calderón: ¡noooo!**

 **(Llega mikako)**

 **_mikako: eikun, yo los cuido haz lo que debas hacer**

 **_sugata sempai: mikako…**

 **_seba calderón: ¡siiii! ¡Comida!**

 **_zock: ¡oooooh! Qué bien así dejara de gritar el seba**

 **(Sugata en synapse buscando a daedalus)**

 **_sugata sempai: ¡daedalus! ¿Dónde estás?**

 **_daedalus: hi, aquí estoy ¿Por qué tantos gritos, ocurre algo?**

 **_sugata sempai: hi, tengo unas preguntas para ti daedalus**

 **_daedalus: ya veo, creo que ya conociste a mis hijos**

 **_sugata sempai: hi, pero si ellos son un beta y un delta ¿Dónde está alpha?**

 **_daedalus: no se dé que me hablas**

 **_sugata sempai: ¡no estoy para juegos!, se que conoces a "furby" ¿el es el alpha o no?**

 **(Daedalus nerviosa)**

 **_daedalus: creo que me descubriste, hi lo conozco**

 **Pero no puedo decirte donde esta**

 **_sugata sempai: no necesito saber donde esta, sino porque tiene una relación con ikaros**

 **(Impactada daedalus le contesta)**

 **_daedalus: bueno… no gano con mentir cuando ya sabes demasiado, te lo contare, furby es por así decirlo el amante de alpha, furby era un siervo de la obscuridad, no se por quien fue creado solo sé que fue maldad pura hasta que conoció a mi hija alpha, esa fue una época bastante difícil, furby cambio de obscuridad a ser un angeloid alpha y yo no sé donde se habrán llevado a furby después le la guerra… pero, si quieres saber más yo ya no puedo porque no sé donde esta furby**

 **(Sugata impresionado)**

 **_sugata sempai: ya veo entonces a quien debo decírselo es a ikaros y preguntarle a ella**

 **_daedalus: no lose, solo no cometas un error en tu objetivo**

 **_sugata sempai: hi, adiós daedalus**

 **(Volviendo a casa)**

 **_mikako: eikun veo que volviste, y ¿Cómo te fue?**

 **_sugata sempai: bastante fuera de lo normal solo estoy un poco confundido…**

 **_mikako: mmmm ya veo, bueno espero que este todo bien**

 **_sugata sempai: hi.**

 **Gracias por leer el siguiente capítulo espero que les allá gustado seguiré haciendo historias de esta categoría nos vemos compadres y esperen al día martes.**


	4. revelaciones

**Muy buenas gente siento haber hecho esperar saben que igual tengo unos proyectos más en mi mente y estoy creando mi propio manga cuya finalidad será muy excitante XD bueno los dejo con el capitulo 4 revelaciones chan chan chaaaan.**

 **Capitulo n° 4: revelaciones**

 **_después de la respuesta de daedalus sugata quedo con dudas que tendrá que descifrar por sí mismo y a conversar con ikaros de lo que está ocurriendo unos días después.**

 **(Pájaros cantando por la mañana con un clima bastante nublado sohara decide visitar a tomoki)**

 **_sohara: ¡ohayou! ¡Tomo chan!**

 **_tomoki: ohayou sohara (con sueño)**

 **_ikaros: ohayou gosaimasu sohara san**

 **_sohara: tomo chan unos días atrás vi que sugata estaba hablando con redaix san y krash san, no sabrás que habrá preguntado…**

 **_tomoki: conociendo a sempai creo que debe ser importante pero, que no puede decirnos**

 **_sohara: aaaah ¿y donde esta nimph san y astorea san?**

 **_ikaros: se quedaron vigilando a krash y redaix toda la noche…**

 **_sohara: ¿Qué extraño, pensé que los angeloids no podían soñar?**

 **_tomoki: según sempai ellos no sueñan sino que guardan energía o algo así pero, en fin no le quitaron la mirada de encima**

 **(Sohara se acerca a nimph y astorea)**

 **_sohara: astorea san, nimph san ¿Qué están asiendo?**

 **_nimph: no nada jejeje es solo que los estamos cuidando mientras reposan**

 **_astorea: hi, solo eso hacemos jejeje**

 **_sohara: (pensando) que extraño naturalmente desde que redaix y krash llegaron se han comportado extraño**

 **(Tomoki riéndose silenciosamente)**

 **_sohara: ¿Qué ocurre tomo chan?**

 **_tomoki: solamente que nimph y astorea**

 **(Golpe de astorea a tomoki)**

 **_tomoki: ¡kyaaaaaa! ¡Otra vez!**

 **_astorea: ¡baaaaka! ¡No digas nada!**

 **_tomoki: ¡pero no debiste haberme golpeado uuuuuh!**

 **_astorea: baaka**

 **_tomoki: ¡tú eres baaka!**

 **_nimph: ooh alpha, ¿qué ocurre te veo inquieta?**

 **_tomoki: ooh si, tienes razón ¿Qué ocurre ikaros?**

 **_ikaros: no ocurre nada… es solo… que he estado pensando en algo que me tiene confundida…**

 **_sohara: pero puedes contarnos ikaros y recuerda que no debes mentir, estamos aquí para apoyarte si lo necesitas**

 **_ikaros: pero, ese es el problema es un recuerdo que viene a mí y se va… es sobre alguien que conocí… aunque no losé**

 **_tomoki: mmmm que extraño… bueno en fin que hay de comida**

 **(Redaix y krash preocupados)**

 **_redaix: bueno ikaros, tuvo que haber sido una especie de recuerdo muy antiguo**

 **(Llegan mikako y sugata sempai a casa de tomoki)**

 **_sohara: oooooh presidenta, sugata sempai… llegan en muy buen momento porque ikaros tiene…**

 **(Interrumpido por sugata)**

 **_sugata sempai: ¡un recuerdo de alguien!**

 **_tomoki: ¿cómo supiste?**

 **_sugata sempai: estuve hace unos días con daedalus y me conto algo sobre ikaros… ikaros necesito hablar un momento con tigo**

 **_ikaros: hi…**

 **_tomoki: ¿Qué ocurre sempai?**

 **_sugata sempai: solo debo hacerle unas preguntas a ikaros…**

 **(Redaix y krash actuando extraño)**

 **_krash: sugata, cuidado con lo que vas a preguntar**

 **_sugata sempai: hi, ikaros según lo que me conto daedalus tienes en tu memoria un recuerdo de alguien, ¿es verdad?**

 **(Ikaros nerviosa)**

 **_ikaros: hi, pero… no se de quien se trata y eso me molesta…**

 **_sugata sempai: bien pero, ¿no recuerdas nada sobre él?**

 **_ikaros: no recuerdo bien…**

 **_sugata sempai: y no te suena el nombre de "furby"**

 **(Ikaros le llega un recuerdo)**

 **_ikaros: ¡hi!, ¡hi! él es… es… ¡kyaaa!**

 **(Ikaros cae desmayada y todos se preocupan)**

 **_tomoki: ¡ikaroooooos!, ¡ikarooooooos! ¡¿Estás bien?!**

 **_nimph: ¡alphaaa! ¡¿Qué le ocurrioooo?!**

 **_astorea: ¡ikaros sempaaaai!**

 **(Redaix y krash preocupados)**

 **_redaix: ¡sugata no debiste haber hecho eso!, contarle un recuerdo que tenía atascado y que se desenvuelve podría quedar en coma temporal aunque seamos angeloids no significa que no resistamos las emociones o recuerdos olvidados…**

 **_tomoki: (preocupado) ¡ayúdenla! ¡¿Krash?! ¡¿Redaix?!**

 **_krash: lo lamento no podemos hacer nada**

 **_tomoki: ¡y que se supone que hagamos eeeeeh!**

 **_redaix: solo nos resta esperar a que despierte pero, por ahora habrá que estar con ella y apoyarla**

 **_sugata sempai: lo lamento tomoki… no tenía idea de que ocurriera esto**

 **_tomoki: ¡tuviste que haber tenido cuidado!**

 **_sohara: ¡tomo chan! Sempai no tiene la culpa no lo sabia**

 **_redaix: ¡tomoki! No te eches así a morir, estará bien solo resta esperar**

 **(Tomoki sin comentarios sube a su habitación y se encierra)**

 **_mikako: sakurai kun no quiere aceptarlo eso fue demasiado para el**

 **(Llegan seba y zock)**

 **_seba calderón: hola a todos eeeeeh ¡que ocurrió con ikaros!**

 **_zock: ¿le contaron lo de furby no?**

 **_nimph: hi, pero no tenían idea que ocurriría esto ni siquiera yo**

 **_sohara: ¿y quién es furby?**

 **_zock: no saco nada con seguir ocultándolo redaix díselos, para no entrar en más confusión**

 **_redaix: bien… furby es el alpha del que hablamos, el hace mucho tiempo en la guerra contra la obscuridad ikaros, nimph y astorea estaban en sus estancias, yo con krash, zock y seba fuimos los únicos que nos enfrentamos a furby, veíamos la maldad que el poseía**

 **_sugata sempai: ¿¡pero, porque!? Según daedalus era su amante**

 **_redaix: porque, furby a pocos instantes de destruir todo, dejo su maldad y se convirtió en un alpha al ver a ikaros y daedalus fue la única con quien hablo y lo convenció que no cometiera más muertes y ya desde entonces la historia entre ikaros y furby no la sabemos al completo**

 **_krash: en teoría ikaros y furby fueron como romeo y Julieta los dos pertenecían a distintos bandos la luz y la obscuridad pero se amaban el uno al otro**

 **(Todos impactados)**

 **_sohara: ¿ikaros tubo novio?**

 **_nimph: no sabíamos de eso**

 **_krash: era imposible yo las vi a las tres en su estancia sobre todo a ti nimph (krash se sonroja y vuelve al tema) pero, eso es lo único que sabemos de furby y su historia**

 **_redaix: muchos dicen que furby hizo un sacrificio dejando su maldad para ser alguien de bien y que poco rato después quedo débil y distorsionado y desapareció sin dejar rastro**

 **(Tomoki escuchando todo decide bajar)**

 **_sohara: ¿tomo chan? Decidiste bajar**

 **_tomoki: si lo lamento sugata si me comporte así es solo que no pude manejar bien la situación**

 **_astorea: ¿pero entonces que será de ikaros?**

 **_sohara: yo la cuidare**

 **_krash: yo también, tengo propiedades para tratar con otros angeloids**

 **_nimph: yo igual krash, te ayudare**

 **_redaix: bueno entonces conserven la calma, estará bien**

 **_tomoki: hi, arigatou, amigos**

 **(Sugata se retira)**

 **_sugata: nos vemos tomoki, cuida bien de ikaros**

 **_tomoki: hi, lo are**

 **_mikako: yo también apoyare a ikaros chan**

 **_redaix: astorea sabiendo que ikaros estará bien, no sé si querías salir con migo a dar una vuelta**

 **(Astorea sonrojada)**

 **_astorea: hi seguro y podríamos pasar a comer algo**

 **_redaix: hi, si quieres jejeje**

 **_tomoki: pero no se pueden ir deben ayudar a ikaros a…**

 **_nimph: tomoki, tranquilo estará bien krash, yo la presidenta y sohara no encargaremos**

 **_tomoki: pero…**

 **_sohara: tomo chan… déjalos ir no es el fin del mundo deja que se diviertan**

 **_tomoki: bien pero no cometan nada malo**

 **_redaix: yo la cuidare no te preocupes**

 **_astorea: baaka**

 **(Redaix y astorea se van)**

 **_mikako: se está poniendo interesante la cosa en ellos dos, no llevan ni dos tres días y ya están saliendo**

 **_sohara: usted cree que ellos dos se han…**

 **_mikako: es probable, deberías apresurarte nimph con krash**

 **(Nimph toda sonrojada queda sin comentarios y krash se ríe)**

 **_tomoki: aaaah pero que día me iré a dormir buenas noches sohara**

 **_sohara: buenas noches, tomo chan…**

 **Oooh dios mío que capitulo más suculento por dios jajaja bueno el capitulo termino pero las aventuras no que ocurrirá con ikaros chan mi reina T_T espero que despierte bueno el misterio los comera una semana a no ser que la pidan antes bueno me despido su amigo fabuloso roberto nos vemos y buenas noches.**


End file.
